Parenting?
by RocknRollZombie
Summary: Mark & Becky tackle parenthood with their daughter Leah. AU where Becky & Mark had a daughter.
1. Doubts

"Alright, Leah is asleep." Mark smiles as he walks over to their bed. Laying down as Becky put her book down. moving over to place her head on top of his chest.

"I give her an hour before she wakes up again, and we're going to have to take turns putting her back to sleep." She softly mumbled into his chest, relaxing as she felt Mark curl his arm around her waist.

"Becks, she's going to sleep the entire night this time. I have a feeling that she's going to sleep the entire night, and we are going to get some sleep." Mark stated as he wrapped his other around Becky, his hands clasped together, as Becky nuzzled him.

"Whatever you say, babe….." The blonde trailed off,

"Just go to sleep, sweetheart." Nuzzling his cheek against Becky's hair, their little leah is asleep for once without much of a fuss.

The silence of their bedroom, didn't last long, Leah's fussing and the beginning of her whimpering reached their ears. Mark was about to get up before Becky could get up. But Becky placing her hand on his chest, made him blink.

"Becky, got back to sleep, I'll get her to go back to sleep again."

"Honey, I love you but we both know your not exactly happy in the morning when you don't get enough sleep."

"I'm not grumpy in the morning due to lack of sleep, Becks ...okay maybe I am sometimes." Mark protested as he got up. Following Becky to their daughter's room.

1 year old Leah Healy stared up at the ceiling her legs and arms moving, and kicking every which way.

"Hey sweet girl, what are you doing awake, Daddy said you would sleep the entire night. Did you wake up to prove him wrong, huh?" Becky cooed as she picked up Leah, while Mark pouted at the comment placing a hand on Becky's back.

"Babe." Mark started but he smiled as Leah smiled a gummy filled smile at him. His little girl who holds half of his heart, the other half belonging to Becky the only woman he will love, and who put up with his Shitty attitude as a teen which he is grateful for. He couldn't imagine his life without her and now he can't imagine it without their little girl.

"You could have stayed asleep for another hour sweetheart." Mark softly stated brushing back the short stray strands of Leah's hair.

While Leah simply grabbed her father's hand, and began teething.

"Mark remember to curl your fingers in." Becky mentioned as She passed Leah to her husband. As she got was soft hum in response from him. She sat down on a chair in the corner of Leah's room , her eyes going over the cute little mural that David painted for them, bunnies, teddy bears, clouds, and a sun in the corner decorated the wall.

"Come one sweetie, me and mom had things planned while you slept tonight." All Mark got in response was a simple "ba" with as much attitude as a 1 year old can convey.

"Yes, plans. We planned on getting sleep, the sleep we missed out because a certain little lady doesn't want us to get."

"Ahhhh"

Becky giggles, as Mark and Leah have their own little conversation. Mark doing most of the talking, and Leah responding with some simple vowels sounds.

"Hmm, okay, I will see what deal I can make with your mom." At that Becky quirked an eyebrow as Mark grinned at her.

He gently pulled his hand away from Leah. Frowning a bit at the spit and drool covering his knuckles.

"She's growing up isn't she." Becky mused, Leah barely turned 1 this past month. Her and Mark are trying their best to always be around. Her parents agreed to watch Leah for them, when both of them had worked, and DJ would watch Leah were her parents couldn't.

They also made sure to drilled it into DJ's head to not use their adorable baby girl as a means to pick up girls. Becky doesn't want a repeat of the tuba incident, that poor little tuba girl.

She noticed the look in his eyes as she placed her hand on his shoulder as their little girl rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm, yeah, before we know it she's going to be calling us old and uncool." Mark muttered softly rocking Leah.

"Yeah, but we will be really cool parents. Won't we honey."

Mark hummed thinking about for a few minutes and smirked,

"you we will definitely be the cool parents. But no boyfriends,no dating nobody is going to hurt her."

"Mark, she barely turned one, let's worry about that when she's 15."

Becky rolled her eyes, shaking her head a bit. But she found it adorable, of her husband's protective streak when it came to her and Leah.

Mark placed Leah in her crib, as he felt Becky places her hands on his back. Becky smiles as she leans her cheek against his back, letting go as Mark turned around.

"Come on, big guy. Our little girl is asleep let not risk her waking up again." She lightly pats his chest, as he smirks at her.

"Alright" Mark whispered against Becky's temple. Raising an eyebrow as Becky walked towards their living room instead of their bedroom.

"What are you up to Becky?" Watching his wife go the kitchen, to the fridge. As he stands behind her placing his hands on her hips.

"Ice cream?" Mark blinked as Becky is holding a pint of vanilla ice cream. Becky merely nods her head as she closes the fridge.

"Honey your hands are cold." Becky mumbles as she sets the Pint of vanilla, and two spoons on their coffee table

"My hands are cold but your the one who wants ice cream right now? Becky." Letting his fingertips barely graze her exposed hip. Becky rolls her eyes as she pulled on the hem of the sweater she's wearing, Mark's sweater to be more precise. Leaning back into Mark's embrace as he cuddles her.

"Mmm, I love this." Becky mumbles nuzzling her nose against his neck. Mark smirks as he reaches over grabs the pint popping the lid off, and grabbing the spoons.

"Same, god how long has it been since we would just be like this." Offering the pint to Becky as she took her spoon.

"Since our first six months in Minnesota. Remember how We would spend Fridays staying up, and just talking about things." Becky stated as she feels Mark's play with her hair.

Becky moved to settle herself against his chest, "Do you think were good parents? ...What if I turn out like my mother….the way she is…"

"Sweetheart." Mark softly mumbled against Becky's cheek, nuzzling her. He didn't think Becky would have doubts about being a parent.

"Becky,your great with our little girl. And your far from being like your mom, if I have to say Darklene is more like her than you are. Your you Baby."

"I love you, Mark."

"I love you to, if anything,...I'm the one who should be freaking out about being a dad. Not you. "

Mark didn't get to finish as Becky grabbed his chin and turned his head towards her. Becky let the corners of her lips turn upwards, as she stroked his jaw. She knew where Mark was going to go with this. Even though he very rarely talks about his parents, she knew those feelings towards his parents would never go away.

"Your a great father."

"Becky."

"Leah, sometimes won't go to sleep if your not home yet. And since she started crawling she follows you around the house. Which is just adorable."

"Yeah."

Becky nuzzled her head underneath Mark's chin. Smiling as she felt Mark's hand on her back.

"We're going to get the hang of it right?." Mark mumbled as he yawned, closing his eyes as he nuzzled Becky.

Becky sighed as she got up,hearing Mark mumbled her name as she gently pushed him back till he was laying on their couch. Grabbing the half eaten container of Ice cream, plus the spoons.

Becky passed Leah's room the door left open In case their little girl woke up crying and or hungry. Smiling as she can hear the very soft snores as she walked back to their little living room a pillow, and a folded up blanket in her arms. It was no use to wake up her husband now, Mark was out like a light, work plus a very active 1 year old have him falling asleep faster.

Mark smiled keeping his eyes closed, as Becky cuddled into his side. Making sure Becky's head was resting on his chest. As he pulled the blanket Higher to cover Becky's shoulders, cuddling back.


	2. A Christmas Eve Cold

The steady tapping of Mark's boot against the tiled floor of the clinic was the only sound in the waiting area, along with every other person who was sneezing, or coughing.

Leah was curled up in her father's arms. While mommy was talking with the lady at the front.

Leah shifted and nuzzled her head against her father's chest, sniffling.

"What they say, Becks?" Mark questioned his wife as he gently rocked his daughter. Becky sat down next to her husband, gently bringing a tissue up to Leah's nose.

Mark simply glanced up at the ceiling, his eyes wandering over the tiles, as Leah coughed into his shoulder. Shifting Leah a bit so he can glance at his watch, 3:30. So far, an elderly couple, a woman who had a voice that can rival the volume of his mother-in-law's voice, a creepy old man who tried hitting on the nurses, and plenty of other people who arrived after them have all been seen.

"Daddy."

"Yeah,Sweetheart." Frowning when he noticed his daughter's watery eyes, along with her red stuffy nose.

"When are we going home?"

Becky gently brushed away Leah's hair aside, "we get to go home once the doctor calls us in."

"No needles."

Mark chuckled as Leah scrunched up her little nose in disgust.

"Don't like needles."

"Neither does your daddy."

Becky simply pecked Mark's cheek when he pouted.

"Leah Rebecca Healy." The nurse called out as the door opened. Becky stood up with Mark passing Leah over to her as her little girl clung to her. Mark kept the door open for his wife, and daughter.

Leah peeked out from having her face hidden against her mother's neck. Immediately hiding again as one of the nurses walked past with one of those shot thingys.

Mark kept Leah in his lap, softly poking her cheek to keep her occupied. While Becky explained to the doctor what symptoms Leah has. Occasionally nodding his head, or adding onto what Becky has already said, as he watched the doc write everything down that they were saying.

Feeling His daughter gently tug on his sleeve he simply looked to find her giving him puppy eyes.

" has Leah had her annual flu shot?"

"Yes."

"Very well, let me just write down the prescriptions, and I will send it over to the pharmacy."

"Thank you."

Mark pressed a kiss to the top of Leah's head. Standing up, and letting his little girl snuggle her face against his neck. Softly patting her back, "see, no needles, sweetheart."

"Mmhhm."

"Do you want to go see grandpa and Grandma? Or go home and have daddy make some food and we just stay in bed and watch tv? Your choice sweetie." Becky softly asked as She took the medicine, fixing Leah's beanie to cover her ears, while Mark unzipped his jacket, picked up his little rebel, covering his daughter. As he managed to unlock their car.

Once Leah was seated in the back of the car, using her daddy's jacket as a blanket. She closed her eyes as she felt sleepy. Listening to her parents talk as they drove home.

Becky turned to see that Leah fell asleep, smiling as she listened to her daughter's soft snores, as she snuggled into Mark's jacket.

"It breaks my heart to see her like this, babe." Becky felt Mark squeeze her knee affectionately,

"we're home, So all we need to do is Get our little princess inside, and comfy. And just watch those Christmas specials that you, and Leah like so much while I cook dinner for us Darling." Mark stated as he pressed his lips against Becky's temple.

Becky picks up Leah, who whines at being woken up. "We're home. Let's get you in your pjs, Okay."

Leah nods her head, softly nuzzling her nose against her mother's shoulder. Mark locked the car, his jacket slung over his shoulder as leah reaches out towards him.

"Daddy."

Smiling as he let Leah grab his hand, while he placed his arm around Becky. Smirking as Becky told him she'll call her parents to let them know that they won't be going over.

Celebrating Christmas Eve with his wife and daughter in the comfort of their home.

"Alright Lea. Mommy should be back with your favorite blanket, and I am going to finish cooking little lady." Mark mumbled as he held his daughter up as she grinned at him, placing her on the bed as she sneezed.

Becky softly pecked his cheek, as she sat down. Softly cooing as her little girl scooted over to cuddle against her.

"Rudolf ." Leah sniffled, and sneezed into her shoulder.

"So what are we watching?" Mark questioned as he sat down next to his wife and daughter. Softly chuckling as Becky playfully rolled her eyes as he messed with her hair. Leah simply smiled, her parents loved each other

"Rudolph." Becky replied as she leaned into her husband, Mark gently pressed his lips to the top of Becky's head. Leah cuddle into her mother, and father.

"An elf dentist." Mark mumbled, Becky and Leah were still paying attention to the tv as Rudolph ended.. Stretching his arms above his head,

"Food." Leah softly piped up, Becky smiled nudging Mark's side.

"You heard our daughter, honey."

"Alright, food and then your going to sleep. So you can get better." Mark rose an eyebrow trying to be serious but couldn't as he smiled at Leah, who nodded her head, and held her arms out to her father.

"Becks I'll wash the dishes." Mark squeezed her shoulder as he takes the plate for her. The blonde smiled as she gently cups her husband's neck. Their lips meeting in a soft kiss, while she opens one eye when she heard a noise.

"Leah, sweetie, I'm pretty sure me, and daddy put you to bed already." They can see her peeking over the table. Blue eyes, and jet black hair, that she got from Mark, as she pouted.

"Gingerbread." Leah softly mumbled rubbing her eyes walking over to her parents and hugging their legs.

Mark smiles, as he gently ruffles his daughter's hair, as him and Becky share a look. As Becky pulls away from him, picking up Leah walking back to their kitchen table.

He leans against the counter for a few moments just watching them, his wife and daughter, his family. As his two girls, open the gingerbread house kit, that he bought after Leah asked him to buy it.

He grins as he walks over standing behind Becky as he leans over grabbing the small bag of candy. Not before Becky softly smacks his hand away.

"Babe, there for the house."

"Come on Becks, me taking one isn't gonna make that much of a difference." He replies as he sits down next to her. Grinning as he successful got one and pops the small sugary treat into his mouth. Playfully sticking his tongue out at Becky, while she shakes her head, and pats his knee.

Leah, looks up from attempting to put icing on one of the walls. Frowning as it doesn't look like what's shown on the box.

"What's the wrong sweetie." Becky questions as she reaches over, and brushes Leah's bangs away from her face.

"It doesn't look like that." The young girl pointed at the box that was just sitting on the table, while Mark glances at it, and smirks.

"Doesn't have to be exactly like it, what does your uncle always tell you when you color with him." He quips as he affectionately pokes her cheek, earning a giggle from his daughter.

Becky leans into her husband, as she feels Mark's hand on her shoulder. Both of them watching as Leah looks back and forth between the box and the gingerbread set in front of them.

"To be crea….crea.."

"Creative, Lea."

"Yeah, that ...Thank you daddy."

Grinning around the candy cane in his mouth, he reaches over, and ruffles her hair.

Leah yawns as she rubs her eyes, the house looks pretty, as she watches with tired eyes as her parents talk. She doesn't protest as her daddy gets up, walks over and picks her up. Nuzzling her head against his shoulder.

"Let's get you to bed little miss." Mark softly whispered,

"Not sleepy….." Leah mumbles as her mother tucks her in. Becky smiles as she presses a kiss to her daughter's forehead. Her little girl softly snoring, as she places her hand against her forehead.

"She doesn't have a fever, like the other three nights." Mark adds as he checks Leah's forehead. As Becky stands up, Leah's teddy bear in her arms.

"Looks like the medicine is working."

"Hopefully she sleeps the entire night, honey." Mark closes Leah's door, as him and Becky walk back to their kitchen.

Becky nods her head, she sets down her daughter's teddy bear on one of the chairs. Letting out a sigh as her husband is looking a deer caught in the headlights. As Mark is biting on a pixie stick, "what?"

"Oh nothing, just looking at you." She mused as she takes the sugary stick out of his hand and throws it away.

His glances at the trash can before his attention is returned to his wife. He smiles as he pulls Becky by her waist, their lips meeting as he mumbles something against her lips.

"Hmm."

"Sweet." She softly giggles as Mark gently pressed her against the counter. Their eyes just looking into one another. She mumbled something back as she feels his hands just rest on her back.

She gently tugs on his hand as Mark,turns the light off in the kitchen as they make their way to their bedroom.

Mark wakes up, sitting up in bed as he glances at the alarm clock, 12:00 PM it read. He settles back in bed as he turns onto his side. Placing his arms around Becky, and he nuzzles her neck.

The door to their bedroom opens, Leah walks in, hands rubbing at her eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy." She sniffles, and sneezes. hers eyes feels watery. She wants to be cuddled by her parents.

Becky opens her eyes, blinking as she sees a shadow standing at the foot of the bed.

"Sweetie, Leah." The blonde asks as she hears a very low "mommy."

Becky gently taps Mark's arm that is snug against her waist just below her chest.

"Mark."

"Hmm."

"Our Little girl is awake."

"Huh." Mark mumbles as he lifts his head.

"Daddy."

"Leah?"

Becky smiles as Her husband removes his arms from around her waist. Allowing the blonde to sit up, throwing her legs over the bed. As she feels a soft, but comfortable weight press into her legs. Mark turned on the lamp, as him and Becky can see Leah as she hugs Becky's legs.

Picking up her daughter, and laying her down in the middle of her, & Mark's bed. As she settles back in bed, as Mark turns off the lamp again.

His arm thrown over his wife,and daughter as he sighs, eyes feeling heavy as he falls back to sleep, a soft smile on his lips.


End file.
